Maling Kutang II
by Raja Alay II
Summary: Nasib mengharuskan Kagami Taiga yang katanya HSK juga menjadi seorang maling kutang. WARNING: First fic seorang newbie, garing, OC, OOC, gaje, oneshot. Full summary inside.


A/N: aLlUWwH m1nNa-s4N! Ini Raja Alay yang tamvan dan mempesona kembali dengan akun baru dan cerita baru. Mungkin ini tantangan buat gua. Betewe kalo ada yang kepo sama akhir ancur fic si Odong dan si Oneng bilang sama gua. Soalnya gua sendiri juga kepo.

Tanpa banyak cingcong kita mulai saja!

 **Maling Kutang II by Raja Alay**

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre:** (Isi sendiri)

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke = Bapak Fujimaki T(i)adatoshi yang tak retak. Maling Kutang yang pertama itu judul film ternyata. Yang bikin Raditya Dika, cmiiw. So, yang karangan Raja Alay namanya Maling Kutang II. Plot cerita ini berbeda dengan Maling Kutang yang filmnya Bang Radit. Terinspirasi dari headline koran favorit Raja Alay. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lampu yang dipasang di jalan-jalan raya.

 **WARNING: aL4y, lebay, garinx baru gorenx, OOC, OC, TYPO. Cerita sederhana. Bahasa sangat tidak baku, kata-kata kasar mungkin?** **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Gak suka chara favoritmu dibully Raja Alay? Mendingan lu cabut jauh-jauh deh. Sebelum lo ngerusak usaha orang yang baru merintis. Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin.**

 **Pairing:** Hint!KagaKuro. Dikit banget tapi.

 **SUMMARY:** Nasib mengharuskan Kagami Taiga yang katanya HSK juga, menjadi seorang maling kutang. Dah gitu aja, gak usah panjang-panjang.

Sikat brey.

 **-Maling Kutang 2.0-**

Suatu siang bolong yang baru ditambel, ada anak SMA sama covet lagi kejar-kejaran.

"WOY! JANGAN KABUR LU, PET!" si anak SMA berlari sekuat tenaga. Ku suka, selalu ku suka. Ku teriak sebisa suaraku.

Maaf, itu lirik Oogoe Diamondnya JKT48 kesukaan Raja Alay.

"LU GAK BAKAL BISA NANGKEP GUA! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" si copet lari dombret sambil ngipas-ngipasin giginya ampe kering make duit hasil nyopet si anak SMA.

JEBRET!

Si copet nabrak warung. Warungnya bolong.

"HEEEH! DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!" teriak ibu-ibu yang jaga warung.

"WOY! BRENTI LU!" si anak SMA nabrak ibu warung. Ibu warungnya jadi gundul, dasternya tinggal benang.

"WEEEYYYY RAMBUT GUEEEE! DASTER GUEEEE! DASAR BOCAH SMA KAMVRED!" si Ibu warung nutupin badannya pake sehelai rumput. Sumpah, Bu. Itu gak ngefek.

Akhirnya dengan kekuatan datang bulan, si anak SMA berhasil nangkep si copet dari belakang yang mirip backhug. Alhasil si copet blushing lalu salting mukanya merah kayak kepiting. Kitakore.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAMU MELUK-MELUK AKU IH UNYU BANGET SIIH ! AKU JADI MALUUU TAUUU! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IH, ABANG JANGAN MACEM-MACEM SAMA AKU DOONG!" teriak si copet dengan manja dan mendesah pake suara serak-serak tsunami ala fujoshi ngeliat adegan maju mundur cantik di doujinshi R-18 pas lagi di backhug si anak SMA.

Cieee, saking jomblonya sampe meluk-meluk copet. Ada lagi yang saking jomblonya (baca: Aomine) sampe meluk-meluk mesra dan ngajak dinner gagang sapu ijuk . Ada.

"APAAN SIH LO GANJEN BANGET JADI COPET!" Kagami berusaha narik lagi dompetnya. Alhasil Kagami dan si copet tarik-tarikan dompet.

"Tapi, Bang! Aku gak bisa pisah sama abang! Soalnya korban aku yang paling ganteng itu abang. Nih, Bang, aku bawa B*ng-b*ng buat abang" si copet makin menjadi-jadi sambil nyodorin B*ng-b*ng ke Kagami.

"TAPI AKU LEBIH SUKA B*NG-B*NG DINGIN!" Kagami korban iklan. Mungkin dia mulai lapar.

 _B*ng-b*ng memang satu~_

 _Makannya yang beda_

 _Haruskah kita lantas pisah?_

 _Walau sama-sama suka B*ng-b*ng~_

Kagami dan si copet berduet mesra ala Anang dan Ashanty. Kalo aku, sih yes.

3 detik keheningan...

...

...

...

"DASAR COPET GANJEN! ALLEY OOP!" si copet dilempar ke kali terdekat dengan teknik Alay Oop. Sorry, maksudnya Alley Oop sedangkan si anak SMA terindikasi sebagai Kagami Taiga yang modus sama copet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak si copet.

CEBYUURR!

Si copet kecebur di kali. Trus dia mati keselek ban dalem tronton.

"Hiyeheheheheh. Segitu berani nyopet gua wakakakakak!"

Beberapa detik kemudian Kagami sadar...

"Anjir! Bego banget yak gue...? Dompet gue kelelep barengan ama si copet maho itu! Mana ada foto Kuroko jaman PAUD lagi Kartinian disitu! Uwaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagami nangis sambil makanin rumput plus jilat-jilat tanah. Abis itu tanahnya dipeperin ke muka anak kecil yang lagi kencing di kali.

"WOY, BANG! KALO MAU MEPER-MEPER KE MUKA SENDIRI DONG JANGAN KE MUKA SAYA!" Kagami dislepet make kolor ama si bocah.

"ETDAH BOCIL SONGONG PISAN!" teriak Kagami.

"WUAAAAAAAAA FOTO KUROKO PAUD VERSION GUAAA! KELELEP SAMA COPET MAHO BANGSAD ITUUUUU! WUAAAAAHAAAAAA!" Kagami lanjut menangisi kepergian si foto Kuroko jaman PAUD. Bukan duit 20 juta yang ada di dompetnya.

Akhirnya dia pulang dengan tangan dan muka berlumuran tanah, ingus, sama aer mata hasil nangisin foto Kuroko PAUD version lagi Kartinian. Mirip orang yang abis tawuran sama beruang.

"Kamvred banget itu copet. Padahal itu duit gua lagi butuh banget. Aduh..." Kagami demprok di ubin rumahnya trus nyalain tipi.

"Mudah-mudahan FTV Suamiku Termiskin Di Dunia belon abis" pas lagi mindah-mindahin channel, tiba-tiba ada iklan. Settingnya di kolam renang, ada abang-abang lagi ngorek kolam renang make jaring ubur-ubur Spongebob sama cewek yang lagi ngobok-ngobok air make kaki di pinggir kolam.

"Piye kabare?" seorang bapak-bapak pake batik muncul. Dia nanya ke si abang yang ngorek kolam.

"Masih gini-gini aja, Mas" jawab si abang pake muka sedih.

"Kamu, kan lahir hari Selasa Kliwon. Kamu gak cocok kerja di air. Kamu cocoknya kerja di laut" kata si bapak-bapak.

"Itu bapak-bapak otaknya segede telor cicak apa yak? Laut kan aer juga keles!" Kagami makanin batre remot.

"Oh, gitu..." kata si abang.

"Ini juga bego lagi pake acara percaya!" Kagami makanin ubin.

"Ingin lebih jelas? Ketik REG spasi Primbon, kirim ke 9877. Primbon saya bisa bantu" kata si bapak-bapak. Ternyata itu iklan primbon.

"Cih, yakin gua. Midorima pasti tiap hari yang ginian di sms. Wakakakakakak dasar jomblo!" Kagami ngakak gegulingan ngatain Midorima jomblo doyan sms primbon.

"Dasar iklan merakbal, coba aja kalo gua sms primbon bisa tau caranya dapetin duit ahahahaha"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Kagami sms primbon. Gak lama dia dapet balesan.

"Buat kamu yang lahir hari Jumat Pahing, musuh membawa rejeki" kata sms primbon.

"Ha? Musuh membawa rejeki..."

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok Aomine di pikirannya.

"IDDIIIHH AMIT-AMIT JABANG BERBI GUA MINTA TOLONG AMA SI AER CUCIAN KETAN ITEM! HIIII~" Kagami meper-meper kepala ke tembok yang lumutan. Mungkin itu bisa menghilangkan najis hasil mikirin Aomine.

Besoknya...

"Ada apaan, bray?"

"Lu ada ide, gak?"

Akhirnya dia nanya juga sama Aomine.

"Ide apaan?"

"Gua pengen nyari duit"

"Buat?"

"Yah, pokoknya gua butuh cepet!"

"Bukannya lu tajir?"

"Yah...gua abis kena musibah kemaren, Min"

"Musibah apaan? Bukannya idup lu emang musibah? Wuahahaha"

"Gua abis kecopetan, nyet"

"Masaaa? Ilang brapa, sodaranya Nigou?"

"20 juta"

"APAAAA?" teriak Aomine yang kaget dengan nada dasar C ke bok. Cebok. Saking falsnya itu teriakan, anak-anak macan pada bangun semua dan saling cakar-cakaran. Bangsa satu jam cakar-cakaran semua anak macan berubah jadi dompet dan legging.

"ITU 20 JETI DUIT SEMUA?" lanjut Aomine.

"Kaga, upil komodo numpuk. Ya duit lah!" Kagami kesel harus nginget berapa nominal yang hanyut di sungai bersama covet maho itu. Juga foto Kuroko jaman PAUD lagi Kartinian yang juga jadi korban tragedi naas itu.

"Oalaah...kacian anget Ami. Nih, gua punya temen. Dia pengepul. Lu kumpulin barang-barang, kumpulin ke dia langsung dapet duit" Aomine gali batu akik di idung.

"Maksut lo gua disuruh jadi pemulung?"

"Mau duit gak?" Aomine ngamplas batu yang dari idungnya.

Kagami butuh duit itu, dan mungkin aja apa kata sms primbon itu bener kalo Aomine si musuh udah ngebuka pintu rejeki buat dia. Jadi dia gak punya pilihan lagi. Sebenernya dia bisa nunggu hasil sumbangan Koin Untuk Kagami. Sayangnya, gak ada yang mau ngelakuin itu buat dia.

"Nomer hapenya?"

"727 enem kali"

"Ooh okey"

Pas di rumah, Kagami nyoba nelpon ke nomer yang dikasih Aomine itu.

"Halo?" kata Kagami.

"Dengan agen pengepul kutang, ada yang bisa dibanting?" suara cowok yang keliatannya dia ngomong make idung ngejawab telpon si alis ganda campuran.

"Dibantu kali, bray"

"Gak bisa, gan. Kalo disini dibanting"

Kagami ngorekin kuping dinosaurus.

"Seterah lu. Ini pengepul apaan tadi?"

"Kutang, gan"

Aomine sialan, dia ngasih nomer telpon pengepul kutang. Kirain pengepul kardus kek botol aqua. Pikir Kagami.

"Oiya, emang situ buka lowongan? Jadi apa?"

"Jadi maling kutang, gan. Agan minat?"

"Kalo kek bagian HRD, Marketing gitu gak ada?"

Si Abang gantiin popok temennya.

"Menurut lo? Ini pengepul kutang bukan perusahaan kutang! Lu mau apa nggak gaweannya?"

Kagami gak percaya, dia yang gede di Amrik ujung-ujungnya kudu jadi maling kutang demi duit yang lagi dia butuhin. Dia ngarepin, sejelek-jeleknya jadi maling tuh yang berkelas dikit. Kayak maling sendal misalnya.

"Yaudah, kapan gue harus mulai maling?"

"Besok malem jam 9, ngumpul di basecamp. Pake baju serba item, ama sarung lo pake jadi masker maling. Jangan lupa bawa senter. Briefing, abis itu lo langsung cabut"

"Sip"

BESOK MALEM JAM 9...

"Jadi, ini anggota baru kita. Ayo, sebutin nama, pekerjaan sekarang, apa motivasi berkecimpung di dunia perkutangan" suruh si Bos Maling.

"Kagami Taiga, sekarang masih kelas 1 SMA. Motivasi maling...buat ekstrakulikuler diluar sekolah aja" Kagami gak enak mau ngomong cuman biar dapet duit doang.

"Ada pertanyaan buat Kagami?" tanya si Bos Maling ke tiga orang anak buahnya.

"Itu alis lu kenapa? Luka codet apa begimana? Dari jauh keliatan kayak ada dua alis lu" kata maling yang bersarung ijo.

"Alis gue emang ganda dari sononya"

"Ganda putri, putra, apa campuran?"

"EMANGNYE ALIS GUA PEMAIN BULUTANGKIS, APE? MAKAN NIH RAKET!"

BLETAK!

Kagami ngelempar si sarung ijo make raket bolong.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya si Bos Maling.

"Lu yang abas SMA Seirin itu, ya?" kata malng bersarung coklat.

"Iya, kok tau?"

"Karena kamu telah mendrive hatiku ke hatimu~"

Kagami digombalin.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi sebelum kita mulai kegiatan?" si Bos Maling kesel punya anak buah bego kayak mereka.

"Emmm...tadi nama lu siapa? Kagami Taiga?"

"Iya. Kenapa?" dia udah siap-siap, ledekan apa lagi yang bakal dikatain sama rekan barunya yang bersarung belang-belang.

"Panjangannya Kagami Taigajah, ya? Wakakakakakakakak!" si sarung belang-belang ngakak sambil joged dangdut bareng uler sanca.

"NGGAK TUH, BUKAN! NAMA GUE KAGAMI TAIGALAU BANGEUDHHZZ GAG BIZA MUP ON COZ DYA UDHA NINGGALIN UWEE" Kagami alay mode: on.

"Udah, kalian gak boleh gitu! Dia ini rekan baru kita. Nah, sekarang kalian mencar. Ngejarahnya di blok samping kanan dari tiang listrik aja. Soalnya yang punya rumah-rumah disitu, kutangnya yang mahal, yang besok harga naik" jelas si Bos Maling.

"Siap, Bos!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Sebelum memulai kegiatan pada malam hari ini, berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing. Agar hasil jarahan kita barokah dan memiliki banyak manfaat ketimbang mudharatnya. Berdoa dimulai" si Bos Maling mimpin doa.

 _ **Inner Kagami: Ternyata orang-orang ini lebih goblok dari orang yang diiklan primbon.**_

"Oke, berdoa selesai. Oiya, Dek. Kita punya yel-yel sebelum melakukan kegiatan" kata si Bos Maling sembari nabok punggungnya Kagami.

"Oh, gimana?"

"SEBUT NAMAKU TIGA KALI" teriak si Bos Maling sambil bergaya ala rocker.

"KUTANG! KUTANG! KENDORRR!" jawab para anak buah dengan semangat 69 pake nada lagu Bento.

"SINDIKAT KUTANG KENDOOR!" teriak si Bos Maling lagi.

"KENDOR! KENDOR PUTUS! BLARR..." jawab mereka lagi pake goyang itik pas bagian 'BLARR'nya.

Kagami garuk-garuk aspal ngeliat kelakuan mereka yang tingkat absurdnya lebih tinggi dari Murasakibara maen egrang.

"Ayo, Dek. Kita ulang yel-yelnya" kata si Bos Maling.

Kagami tengok kanan kiri, depan belakang, atas bawah. Mudah-mudahan gak ada yang liat. Dia masih ngerasa terlalu tamvan buat nyautin yel-yel nista itu.

"SEBUT NAMAKU TIGA KALI!"

"KUTANG! KUTANG! KENDORRR!"

"DORRR! DORRR! DORRR!" Kagami sok asik.

"Lu kenapa bray?" tanya si sarung belang-belang.

"Gapapa, biar keren ada sound effectnya"

Grup maling pada sweatdrop minyak tanah.

"SINDIKAT KUTANG KENDOOR!" teriak si Bos Maling.

"KENDOR! KENDOR PUTUS! BLARR..." Kagami gak sanggup ikutan lagi.

"Dah, sekarang kalian mencar!" perintah si Bos.

Kagami lari ke ancer-ancer tiang listrik yang udah ditentuin sebelumnya. Dia milih salah satu rumah yang pagernya gak tajem. Kan ditusbol ama pager sakit.

"Sekarang caranya gimana ya?" Kagami ngeliat rekan malingnya udah manjat dan masuk ke rumah sasaran. Akhirnya dia ngikutin juga.

"Nah, sekarang dimana ya gue ngambil kutangnya?" kata Kagami sambil jalan ke bagian belakang rumah itu. Ngeliat jemuran penuh kutang yang melambai-lambai ketiup angin, Kagami berasa ketemu harta karun yang sudah terkubur dari jaman Majapahit sampe jadi manis.

"Wah, menang banyak nih gua. Hehehe...yang mana yaaa? Pilih yang bagus lah hehehe" Kagami berlari menuju surga kutang di depannya.

Sampe akhirnya dia menemukan beberapa kutang yang udah dimasukin kedalem bajunya, yang mana Kagami keliatan kayak lagi hamil anak komodo 20 ekor. Kutang terakhir yang dia ambil termasuk kutang yang bagus. Kutang berwarna pink, ada bordiran bentuk spora lumut. Kagami cape. Bukan cape gerak, cape karena degdegan takut ketauan. Namanya juga maling amatiran. Dia tiduran di tanah ngadep pintu belakang rumah itu.

"Haduuh bentaran lagi deh gua cabutnya...cape juga jadi maling" Kagami kipas-kipas make kutang pink itu, trus tidur ayam.

KRIIEEK.

Pintu kebuka.

"HEE, ITU KAGAMI!?" teriak seorang yang keluar dari pintu itu.

"Ah...? Apaaah?" Kagami kebangun dari tidur ayamnya.

"OY, KAGAMI!?"

"HEH? NGAPAIN LU ADA DISINI!?" Kagami shock sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si orang yang keluar dari pintu itu make si kutang pink.

"Lah...ini kan rumah gua? Harusnya gua keles yang nanya lu ngapain di sini-nanodayo!"

Ternyata Kagami maling di rumahnya Midorima.

"Haaahh? Rumah lo!?"

"Iya, ini rumah gua! Lu gak liat itu di belakang lu?" ternyata di tempat Kagami ngambil kutang, berkibarlah jersey Shuutoku nomer 6. Gak lupa dengan efek angin berhembus dan ayam-ayam yang berjatuhan.

Mamvus lu, Kagami. Mamvus.

"Anjir...Kok, lu tau gua Kagami? Kan muka gua ketutupan sarung? Matanya doang yang keliatan?"

"Lu bego apa? Ngeliat alis lu juga semua orang tau itu lu ngapain pegang-pegang kutang adek gua-nanodayo? Lu maling kutang?" Kagami ngeliat kutang yang dia pegang. Jadi itu punya adeknya Midorima.

"Eh...gimana ya...KABOOORRRR!" Kagami mabret keluar dari rumah si Wortel Berjalan. Dikejar pula ama si Wortel Berjalan.

"Oy, Kagami jangan lari!" Kagami ngelompatin pager rumahnya Midorima. Yang punya rumah ngelompatin juga. Ternyata diluar udah rame, temen-temen malingnya juga pada ketauan yang lagi pada diuber-uber sama warga setempat.

"Oy, Kagami! Lu ketauan juga?" tanya rekan malingnya sambil lari.

"Iya, mana ternyata gua maling dirumah temen gua lagi!"

Sialnya, Kagami gak sempet masuk zone. Kali, kalo masuk zone larinya nambah kenceng bisa nyampe ke emak-bapaknya di Amerika sono. Gak lama, Kagami dkk ketangkep. Mereka digebukin ampe sariawan. Akhirnya mereka berempat dibawa ke kantor polisi.

Di kantor polisi...

"Namanya siapa, dek?" tanya si Bapak Polisi.

"Aaai aia, aa (Kagami Taiga, Pak)" jawab Kagami yang jontor dan sariawan abis digebukin.

"Hah?"

"Haai, haia. Haaa (Kagami, Taiga. Paaaak)" Kagami ngiler saking kelamaan mangap.

"Oooh" si Bapak ngetik Haai Haia Haaa di komputernya.

"Namanya unik ya. Panggilannya siapa?"

"Haai ohee, haia oheee, haa ua oheee (Kagami boleh, Taiga boleh, sayang juga boleh)"

"Oooh namanya Haia. Dek Haia umur berapa?"

"He-e heaaah (enem belaaas)"

"64?" Kagami bikin angka satu ama enem make jari.

"Oohh enem belas"

"Sekolah di SMA mana?"

"Heiiiih (Seirin)"

"Hah?"

"Hei...iiiiin (Sei...riiin)"

"Mana tuh...Seirin?"

"Iaaa (Iyaaa)"

"Tinggal di mana?"

"Huaaa (Rumaaah)"

"Jurang?"

"Huaaaa! (Rumaaah!)"

"Hutan?"

"Haaa..." Kagami pasrah sama keadaannya yang lagi jontor. Segitu dia masih bisa ngomong, dia kepikiran gimana Mitobe yang kaga pernah ngomong?

"Kamu tinggal di hutan. Kenapa maling kutang?"

"Ua huha ahiiiiii"

Akhirnya Kagami dianter pulang sama polisinya. Besoknya ada berita di harian Warta Kutang, yang bikin semua orang yang dia kenal kaget. Termasuk temen-temen seklubnya.

"Kagami ngapain sih make acara maling? Jadi gak boleh main dia ntar kalo ada pertandingan gede! Dasar govlok, mana katanya dia maling di rumahnya Midorima, tuh yang anak Kiseki yang rambutnya ijo! Malu-maluin dasar" Hyuuga baca korannya.

"Awas aja itu si Bakagami. Ampe dateng kesini gua bikin jadi rawon itu bocah" kata Riko yang bukan ceper.

"Kagami jadi copet karena kepepet daripada ngepet? Kitakore!"

"Mati sono lu, Juk. Bukannya mikirin gemana kita ntar kalo gak ada Kagami. Dia segitu begonya juga _gacoan_ kita!" Hyuuga ngejitak si Izuki make tiang ring.

"..." kata Mitobe.

"Si Juki mah begitu orangnya" Koga ngetranslate Bahasa Kesunyiannya Mitobe. Raja Alay gagal paham sama Mitobe. Itu orang bisu apa sariawan semulut apa begimana kaga paham. Kalo Haji Lulung ngarang KnB, sepertinya Mitobe udah punya 5 album character song.

"Yah, apa aja boleh, si Juki mah kaga maen plesetan semenit aja kena DBD dia" kata Hyuuga.

1 menit kemudian...

Izuki kena DBD.

"Coba liat dong, Kapten. Mana beritanya Kagami-kun?"

"KUROKO?" biasa, si anak tuyul nongol tiba-tiba.

Ternyata ini headline korannya:

 _Kagami Taiga Si Maling Kutang. Digebukin Ampe Sariawan. Ditanya Kenapa Nyolong: Ua huha ahii (Buat sulam alis)_

 **OMAKE**

Seminggu kemudian, Seirin ngadain sparing iseng sama Toou. Pulangnya, Kagami baru inget dia mau tanyain soal nomer telpon yang dikasih Aomine. Karena gara-gara si Aomine yang tampan dan mempesona (menurut hasil survei yang diberikan pada 10 ekor semut rangrang), Kagami hampir dipenjara, bonyok, dan gagal sulam alis pula.

"Cie yang masuk koran gegara maling kutang. Katanya lu malingin rumahnya Midorima ya? Wakakakakak!" Aomine nyamperin Kagami yang lagi galau gegara Maji Warteg bakal tutup sebulan gegara yang punya, Pak Majid mau pulang kampung ke Desa Terpencil perihal ayamnya yang lagi sakit kanker ceker.

"Gausah ngeledek lu, gagang kulkas!" Kagami sebenernya enter wind alias masuk angin liat mukanya Aomine yang mirip Aliando kena ledakan tabung gas 12 kilo.

"Jadi lu duit 20 jeti buat sulam alis? Wakakakakakak! Makanya punya alis jangan maruk-maruk, satu aja napa!" tak ada manusia yang terlahir sempurna, Aomine. Kata Rian D'Masiv.

"BACOOODD! ITU SEMUA KAN GARA-GARA NOMER TELPON YANG LU KASIH!" tuduh Kagami.

"APAAN, SIH? KOK JADI GUA?" Aomine gak mau disalahin.

"LU NGASIH NOMER TELPON AGEN MALING KUTANG, PEA!" Kagami terkesan curhat.

"MALING KUTANG? KAGA! TEMEN GUA ITU AGEN NGUMPULIN KARDUS BEKAS!" nah loh.

"MANA KAS? NOMERNYA 727 ENAM KALI KAN? 727-727-727-727-727-727?"

"YANG PEA TUH ELU! 727 ENAM KALI MAKSUDNYA 72777777!"

Kagami terjun payung make tudung saji. Eh, nyangkut di sutet.

 **OWARI**

A/N: Apaan banget lah. Gak danta banget endingnya. Mohon dimaafkan apabila garing. Tapi, Raja Alay bakalan terus berusaha, yah. Namanya juga baru merintis usaha. Tapi kasian banget Kagami gak jadi mau sulam alis. Okedeh. Sampe ketemu di fic alay Raja Alay selanjutnya! Sebelum itu, Raja Alay ingin memberikan sebuah pepatah,

" _There is no_ _good_ _in_ _good_ _bye, but there is_ _tai_ _in_ _Tai_ _ga"_

—Raja Alay.

Jaa naa~ Do you mind to RnR?


End file.
